Opportunities
by Chrissie32
Summary: This is what happens when Quinn makes her own opportunities! * Quinnani one shot! *


Opportunities

Dear Friends,

I've heard it said that an opportunity is an amount of time or a situation in which something can be done. Well, that's the definition that I found in the dictionary anyway. To me, an opportunity is a chance to make a new path for yourself. Sometimes it is unexpected and others it is calculated and well thought out. I'd like to tell you about the opportunities that changed my life forever!

**Opportunity I**

I saw her standing at her locker one Tuesday morning talking with Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce about something. I had just entered the building and had begun to look for her immediately.

Since her arrival at William McKinley High School and the first time my eyes found her, I was smitten. I wanted to talk to her oh so badly, but whenever I approached her I chickened out or totally ignored her. I know…very smooth.

So on that rainy Tuesday morning, I purposely didn't have time to actually think out what I was going to do. My body took over. The best way that I could describe the experience was when you know what it feels like to look at life from the outside. Like you're watching yourself from outside your body. Well that is what happened to me on that day.

I urgently ran down the hall and when I got there, I paused. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around because her back was facing me. As soon as she was facing me I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I kissed her passionately and solidly for at least a couple of seconds. My tongue begged for entrance into her mouth by licking her bottom lip. She moaned and I seized the opportunity. Immediately our tongues first thrashed against each other and then we found a slow, sensual, and erotic rhythm.

Her arms were at first wrapped around my waist tightly. Then as the kiss and time went on, she raised them to my lower back right at my bra and pulled me closer.

My hands never left her face. I slowly massaged her cheeks with my hands. I massaged from right under her eyes to all the way down to her chin and then back up. The most important aspect of this whole situation was for her to know that I was into her and that this was truly, truly, truly real.

Unfortunately I had to break the blissful kiss and separate our lips from each other. I was both dreading it and hoping that I wouldn't get slapped for my out of the blue action.

The time was upon me!

When I had enough courage I stepped back. She followed me for a few steps since she was still in the kiss. Once she knew that I needed to stop, she managed to regain her balance so she toppled over.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me. She smiled shyly.

Then I froze. I didn't know what to do or what to say. The only thing that I stupidly chose to do was turn around and run in the other direction.

As I did, I heard Santana yell, "What the hell, Fabray?!"

Later that same day, the bell rang, but I was already sitting at my desk. She walked into the room and threw a piece of paper onto my desk. She didn't say anything and I didn't either.

I unfolded the paper and whispered to myself what she had written.

_Quinn,_

_Did that really happen?_

_Dani_

I blushed and slid down in my chair. Seeing that she had left enough room for a response, I pulled out a pen from my bag and wrote, "Um, yes…"

I folded it and as nonchalantly passed it back to another student. He saw who it was for and he passed it back to her. I didn't want our teacher, who had entered the room, to notice. I didn't turn my head once the paper had left my hand. I wanted to, but I didn't.

Thank God that I have pretty good peripheral vision because I was able to see that she got the note and was opening it.

Within the next five minutes, the student tapped me on my back and I turned slightly to receive another note from her.

I opened it and saw that it said, "Wait after class for me!"

I slid the note under my notebook and returned my attention to the class.

When the bell finally rang for the day, everyone, including our teacher ran out of there like the room was on fire. Maybe it was because we had the rest of that week off for some reason. So after the last student left it was just Dani and me.

She got up from her seat without saying a word and went to lock the door. She then walked over to me and bent over my desk. As she was bending over, she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to her. Our lips crashed together in an electrifying kiss. This time our tongues didn't have to wait for entrance because it was an opened mouth kiss. The minute her tongue started to massage mine, I loudly moaned.

I wanted to feel more than her lips on mine, so I pulled her by her shirt as close to me as possible. But because the desk was in the way it was difficult. So she had an idea. Without breaking our kiss, she moved to the empty chair next to mine and sat down. Now we were hugging each other while still making out. She massaged my back with both hands while I held the back of her neck to get us closer together.

We tilted our heads back and forth in the kiss for a long time. She then got up from the chair and sat on my lap. I enjoyed this so much because she fit perfectly in my arms then.

But as I felt her lift my shirt a little and felt her fingers caress my stomach, I stopped kissing her and stopped her hand from going farther up.

"What's wrong," she asked out of breath.

"Um, nothing, but we are at school…it's not the best place for this…" I replied and smiled at her.

"Um, ok, I did have a question for you," she said and sat down in the chair again.

'Shoot!"

She looked at me and grabbed my hands to hold. "What do you want from this? From us?"

I cleared my throat from anxiousness and then said, "I want you."

She smiled that mega watt smile and then said, "Go on…"

"Really…I want you. All of you, but on your terms, of course. And at your speed too," I said honestly.

She gazed into my hazel eyes and then said, "You want me?!"

"Yes, Dani, I do…More than you'll ever know," I said honestly.

**Opportunity II**

You could imagine that we spent the rest of that week joined at the hip. We fell asleep in each other's arms every night and woke up the same way the following morning. We literally locked ourselves in my bedroom and found out almost everything we needed and wanted to know about each other. It was the greatest vacation I've ever had.

One night she turned over while still in my arms and asked, "Quinn, when are you going to ask me out?"

"Um, uh, um, uh!"

She smiled and then pointed as she said, "Cuz this…doesn't count. It's fun, but it doesn't count."

I looked into her brown eyes and smiled. "My dear, would you do me the greatest honor of accompanying me to a movie and then to dinner?" I gazed lovingly into her eyes as I waited for her response.

She genuinely looked at me. She didn't respond for a few minutes and I was starting to get nervous.

Just before I was about to speak up, she smiled widely and asked, "What movie would we see?"

I smiled back at her and said, "Anything you want, my dear. As long as I'm with you I am beyond happy."

"Well, then I accept your gracious offer," she said and leaned up to kiss my nose. After she did that, she paused. She was thinking. I could see the wheels in her mind turning.

"Yes?"

"Do I make you happy?" she asked shyly.

I brushed my hand against her forehead, which had some fallen strands of hair on it. I wanted to be able to gaze into her eyes as I answered her question.

Before I could answer she lowered her head and mumbled, "Never mind, it's too soon for me to ask that."

I lifted her chin up with my fingers and planted a sweet kiss onto her lips. "You make me very happy, Dani! I know also we're just beginning, but you already make me happy. These past few days have been amazing. I don't want them to ever stop."

This time she lunged forward and captured my lips with her own. I was startled, but closed my eyes a second after she kissed me. We kissed and groped each other for a while. I felt things start to heat up so I disengaged my lips from her.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to take it too far," I said honestly.

"Oh, just so you know after our first date, you'll coming to my house and you're spending the night since my parents will be away starting tomorrow," Dani said and seductively winked at me.

The morning of my date with Dani she went home to see her parents before they left and get ready for our date.

At seven o'clock that evening I arrived at her house with a single, red rose in hand. I hesitantly rang the doorbell because I didn't know if her parents were still home. I heard a commotion from inside the house and then the door flew open.

"Well, hello," she said and smiled brightly.

"Uh, uh, uh," I stuttered as I gazed at her beauty. She was wearing a red dress that was off the shoulder and thigh length. She had the most perfect thighs of anyone I knew. To make the outfit perfect she wore high heels. Not too high, but high enough to meet my height.

She laughed which brought me out of my trance. I raised the rose up and she happily took it.

"Come on in," she said and allowed me into her house.

As I looked around, I commented, "You have a great house."

"Thank you, Quinn."

I loved when she said my name. It rolled off her tongue so easily and effortlessly. I glanced at her and she saw me looking.

"What?"

"I love it when you say my name," I said honestly.

"Oh," she said as she realized that I listened to everything she said.

"You ready?"

"Let me just grab my bag," she said and went to find it. Once she had it I extended my bent arm to her and she looped hers in mine. I then started to walk us out of her house.

She locked the front door and we walked to my car. She went to grab the handle, but I stopped her.

"Allow me," I said as I opened the door and gave her my hand for assistance.

"Thank you," she said. I shut her door and ran to the driver's side.

"So," I said once I got in and looked at her, "You ready, my dear?"

"Let's do this!"

With that I sped off to the movie theater. She picked a cartoon and I was glad. This meant that we could hold hands and kiss while the movie was playing. And boy did we!

After the movie, I took her to an Italian restaurant that high school kids didn't go to. I just didn't want to have to share Dani with anyone that we knew.

We were escorted to a booth and as I was about to slide into my side of the booth, she asked vulnerably, "Come sit next to me?"

I got up and as fast as I could and slid next to her.

We ordered and then our drinks arrived.

"I want to make a toast," Dani said as she held up her glass. "To you, Quinn, for proving to me that there are wonderful people out there. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"Thank you for allowing me to," I said as we touched our glasses together. Then we took a sip of our sodas.

While our food was being prepared, we shared another deep conversation about life and love. My eyesight never left her and hers never left me. We had begun to hold hands under the table. Then our food arrived and while we ate in silence every so often I felt her free hand massage my thigh. Her hand travelled pretty high and I moaned a few times. She winked at me and all I could do was look at her.

"You, my dear, are going to make me choke…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said seductively.

I smiled at her. Once we were finished with our meals, we decided not to have dessert at the restaurant. I asked for the check and even though she offered to help, I insisted on paying.

"Thank you," she said happily.

"You're more than welcome."

"Let's get out of here," she said as she pushed me to get up from the booth. Once we were both standing she grabbed my hand and I pulled us out of the establishment and to my car.

Again I opened the door and she thanked me.

While driving back to her house, she asked timidly, "You're going to stay tonight, right?"

I sideway glanced at her and smiled before I said, "Yes, only if you want me to."

"Yes, Quinn, I want you to," she said.

I smiled and said, "Then that's settled!"

We drove in silence the rest of the way to her house. I retrieved my overnight bag from the back seat in silence and we even walked into her house in silence.

She took my hand and escorted me upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and I walked in. she had candles set out around the room, but they weren't lit.

"I didn't want to chance lighting them before we went out," she said shyly.

"Good call," I said and chuckled.

I threw my bag to the side and she handed me a lighter. "Go light those," she asked shyly.

I grabbed the lighter and did that.

"Will you excuse me?" she said as she went to her dresser and pulled something out from it. She hid it behind her back.

"Of course. Don't be too long," I said and smiled genuinely at her.

She disappeared behind the door and I immediately went into my bag and took out another red rose. This rose however was artificial so she could always have it. I unmade her bed and placed it on her pillow.

Then I took off my suit jacket I had on from dinner and draped it over her computer chair. I looked in the mirror and played with my hair. I fixed little strands here and there.

I heard the door creak so I turned around. I saw Dani walk out of the bathroom. She was wearing a red, lacy lingerie outfit. It fell to right above her knee.

I froze in place with my mouth hanging open. I was in total shock.

She saw me staring. "Quinn, say something?"

"Gorgeous…sexy…angelic," I said with lust in my voice.

We walked to each other and I opened my arms up for her. Once she was in them, I wrapped them around her and squeezed tightly.

"You, Dani, are breathtaking," I whispered into her ear.

While still in the hug, she looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

I left go of her and guided her to her bed. We sat down on the edge of it.

"Are you ready?" she asked timidly.

"Um, yes," I said nervously.

"Look, Quinn, we don't have to do anything, but -," she started to say, but my lips interrupted her.

She caught me and immediately pressed her hands against my cheeks. My arms went immediately around her waist.

I broke the kiss and heatedly said, "I've been waiting for this for some time. I want you."

"I want you too," she said as she pushed me backwards and got on top of me.

"Please make love to me, Dani!" I said sexily.

With that she removed her dress and then removed my pants. Then she began to unbutton my shirt. By the time she reached the last button I was totally turned on. Once she unbuttoned it she threw it onto the floor.

She was about to remove her bra when I stopped her with my hand. "Let me?"

She dropped hands and looked down at me. I had propped myself up on my elbows and sat up then. We were eye to eye now as I reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Within a second it fell off of her and I threw it aside. I took a moment or two to look at her chest.

"What?" she asked apprehensively.

"You are amazing!"

She sexily smiled at me and brushed my hair away from my face. She then fiddled with the zipper on my jeans. "Here I can do that. Something the zipper is a problem," I said as I magically unzipped my pants and threw them to the side.

Then Dani attacked my bra and nearly tore it off of me.

I pulled down her underwear and she smiled. Then she did the same to me.

She placed her hand behind my head to help me lie down. Then she straddled me to lie on top of me again.

I looked up into Dani's brown eyes and she looked into my hazel ones. Then she kissed me passionately.

We started to grind against each other while we were kissing. We rolled around on her mattress and from that movement we began to sweat. She licked the sweat off my stomach and then kissed my belly button. I gently pulled her hair and played with it with my fingers. I loved her hair. It wasn't blue, but it was brown. If she told me she wanted to change her hairstyle I'd be all for it. She's beautiful to me no matter what.

All of a sudden I felt her bite down on one of my nipples and pull slightly. This made the other nipple become erect and for my excitement to build. I felt a little pool begin to form in between my legs. She noticed this and smiled.

"Do I make you wet?"

"Yes," I begged, "only you!"

Having liked what she heard, she licked a finger and put it inside me rather quickly and smoothly. I bucked my hips so that her finger could go deeper inside of me.

"Dani," I moaned. She pushed harder.

"Dani!" I yelled out of excitement.

"Do you like that?"

"Y-y-es, more!" I panted.

She pushed another finger inside me as she licked my breast. She was able to put my breast into her mouth and suck on it. I arched my back and lifted my hips all at the same time to get the most pleasure possible from her actions.

"Come for me," she sexily pleaded. Within a second her wish was my command as I came hard. After I had my orgasm she pulled her fingers out of me and licked them.

"So good," she said as she crawled up my body and kissed my cheek.

We lay there, entangled in each other for a long time. She caressed my body and I stroked her hair.

"Are you happy," she asked me.

"Beyond…"

She looked up at me and smiled.

Then I had the distinct urge to feel her. I grabbed her and flipped us over.

"Whoa!" she said and laughed.

I leaned forward and hungrily kissed her. She grabbed ahold of my body and held on tightly.

I released her lips from my own. Then I peppered kisses from her cheeks down to her neck and then down to her collarbone. I bit it hard and she convulsed. I did it again and she cried out, "Quinn!"

Having never done this before, I looked up at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

We connected our eyes together and she said, "Yes, absolutely." Then she pushed my head down.

I kept traveling down her body to her breasts. I licked both of her nipples and immediately they became hard from the wetness and heat of my mouth. Then I sucked on one of them hard. I gave her breast everything I had. Then I did the same thing again to the other breast. I felt her arch her back for me.

While my mouth was preoccupied, my fingers travelled down to her belly button and I played there for a while. I inserted and removed my fingers from it a few time and I heard her giggle. Then my hand travelled down to her pussy. First I teased her and then after having her scream, "Please, Quinn," I plunged into her soaking wet core with one finger to start with. I moved it around as much as possible. This must have added to her arousal because she screamed, "Quinn!" I loved hearing her say and scream my name.

I then put two fingers deep inside her and she convulsed again. She became undone and the pool of wetness grew larger and larger. This made it easier for me to slide my fingers into her.

I released my mouth from her breasts and lowered myself down to see her pussy all the while never removing my fingers from inside of her.

"Quinn, I'm so close!"

I maneuvered myself so that my mouth was at her opening.

"I'm ready for you," I said to her as she was panting very heavily.

"Quinn!" she sang out as she had her orgasm. I caught all of the wetness she gave me in my mouth. Right after, I licked her from the top to the bottom. I licked her clit a few times and she shuddered and had another orgasm as she screamed, "Quinn!"

I then cleaned her inner thighs with my tongue.

"Delicious," I said as I looked up at her from my position between her legs.

She looked at me and smiled as she continued to come down from her high. The high, which I gave her. I was so proud of that. Knowing that I could give pleasure like that to another person was the best feeling in the world.

"Quinn, hold me?" she requested.

I scooted up her magnificent body and immediately brought her into a hug. I held onto her tightly as a silent promise to never let her go. I kissed the side of her head.

"Did I hurt you?" I whispered to her.

"Not at all," she replied.

"Good cuz that's the last thing I _ever _want to do, you know that, right?"

"Absolutely, the same goes for me," Dani said happily.

**Opportunity III**

I remember this day like it was yesterday. It was a Saturday afternoon and we were lying on my bed, cuddling, and trying to watch a movie.

All of a sudden, I had an idea.

"Baby," I said.

"Hmm…"

"It's a beautiful day outside, what do you say, wanna go to the park?" I asked her happily.

"Sure! Can you pushed me on the swings," she said childishly.

"Whatever you'd like, my dear!"

We threw on our sneakers and ran out of the house.

"I'll drive," she suggested. We got into her car and sped off to the park.

Once we arrived, we got out and headed for the swing set. She immediately sat down and I began to push her. She pumped her legs to go higher. In a few seconds she was going very high almost like she was flying in the air.

I stopped pushing her and ran to the other side to face her. I watched her with a heart full of love and devotion.

She kept swinging herself.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked with a smile on her face and a tilt of her head.

"I love you," I blurted out.

There was a few seconds of silence in which I got nervous.

I looked down at my sneakers.

"Quinn, what, what did you just say?" she asked flabbergasted.

I picked my head up, looked at her, and repeated, "I love you, Dani!"

She jumped off of the swing set as it was still moving, landed like an Olympic competitor, and walked up to me. She pulled me into a tight embrace and yelled, "I love you, Quinn!"

**Opportunity IV**

"You're gonna do what?" Santana asked me shocked.

"I am going to ask Dani to marry me!" I excitedly said.

"That's what I thought you said," she said.

"Before you go off on me telling me that we're too young and all of your other crap you should know I'm going to do this no matter what!"

"Calm your tits, Fabray! I'm on board!" she said with a grin.

We walked into the store and right up to a salesperson.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend," I said without hesitation or fear of not being accepted by the small number of people in the store.

"Well, follow me," the salesperson said and walked with us to the case of engagement rings. She looked at Santana and said, "You're very lucky!"

"You bet your ass I would be, but I'm not her girlfriend," Santana said with a weird expression on her face.

"Santana," I scolded her, but had a grin on my face.

The salesperson lowered her head and walked away.

"Ok, ok, help me," I said.

"Um, I'm here for the moral support," Santana said.

"And you're doing such a _great _job," I sarcastically said. She playfully punched my shoulder.

"Um, ow," I said playfully.

Then I turned my full attention back to my mission. I looked at each of the four cases of rings. A couple of them I did a second look. But it wasn't until the last case that I saw "the one".

"Excuse me," I asked, "Could you please show me this one?"

I pointed to the one I wanted to see and the salesperson took it out for me to look at. I took it and inspected it. I turned it around in my hand to look at it from all angles.

It was a diamond-encrusted, heart shaped engagement ring with a silver band. I held it up like I was proposing to Dani!

"This…this is the one," I exclaimed.

"Thank you, Jesus," Santana impatiently said.

"Santana," I scolded her again. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Did you find something," the salesperson asked.

"Yes!" I screamed excitedly.

I gave her the ring and she said, "Excellent choice!"

We finished the transaction and she put the ring into a red, velvet box.

Santana and I left the store. I was happy, but Santana just wanted to get out of there.

The next night, Dani and I had planned on seeing the latest Julia Roberts movie. We both shared a love of Julia's movies. Our mutual favorite was "Notting Hill"!

Anyway she asked me to come to her house to pick her up since her mother needed her help with something.

When I rang the doorbell her father answered.

"Well, hello, Quinn, it's nice to see you," Dani's father, Terry, said and ushered me inside. Dani's parents took a liking to me right away because they saw how I treated their daughter. They insisted on me calling them by their first names.

"Nice to see you too, Terry. Actually I need to speak with you before Dani comes home," I asked.

He motioned to me to follow him into the den. We sat down on opposite sides of the couch.

"I know I don't have too much time so I'll get to the point. Um…Your daughter means the world to me, sir. Dani is the reason I get up in the morning. She is my every wish and every dream. I know that I can make her happy. I want to have that privilege for the rest of my life. So, sir…Terry, I am asking for your permission to ask Dani to marry me."

"Okay," Terry said easily.

"Really?" I said dumbfounded.

"Haha! Of course. Quinn, Dani's Mom and I see how you treat her and she talks about you _all _the time. We both knew this day would come."

"Thank you, thank you so much," I said as I extended my hand to him. He brushed it aside and pulled me into a hug.

Just then Dani and her Mom walked into the room.

"Um, what's going on? Oh shit, who died?" Dani said and sounded upset.

"No, no, no one died…" Terry said and chuckled a little.

Once Dani helped her Mom some more, we left the house and made our way to the theater. I had her ring inside my pocket and I thought when I should ask her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as she saw my expression while we drove.

"Huh. Oh it's nothing," I lied. It was everything to me. _She_ was everything to me.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"Um, okay," she said with a sad tone of voice and then she looked out the window.

"No, hold on, I'm sorry. You see, um, I'm thinking about…"

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"Well, there's something, important, that I need to do and I don't know exactly when to do it."

"Quinn, are you breaking up with me," Dani said and had tears in her eyes.

I looked at her for a few seconds even though I was driving. I could the mixture of sadness, hurt, and disappointment on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

She had begun to cry.

I veered over to the side of the road as quickly as I could. I received some car horn honks because I did it suddenly and without using my turn signal. I don't recommend doing that, but I was in the moment. I wanted to make Dani stop crying.

I turned to her and grabbed her hands. She resisted for a split second, but then allowed me to hold them.

"Dani, we are not breaking up…"

"Are you sure?" she asked, sniffled, and then took a big sigh.

"Absolutely, my dear. I love you too much to do that. You are my world and it would end if we ever did that," I said and smiled.

I saw her demeanor change. I knew that a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

After she calmed down, I looked at her and said, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

I reached over a kissed her cheek.

"Just as long as I know that we're not breaking up, I'm fine," she said.

"We're not…not in the least!"

"Oh, that's great!" she said and smiled at me. "May I ask what the important thing you need to do is?"

"Um, eh, um," I said strangely.

"Quinn," she demanded not with a scary tone of voice, but rather a comforting one.

"Okay, let me ask you a question," I said.

She nodded her head.

"No, I can't…I so want it to be a surprise!" I second-guessed myself out loud.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray, please?!" Dani looked at me with an angelic expression on her face. When she does that it is impossible not to do as she asked.

But then I had an idea.

"Ok, before the movie we're going someplace else, my dear," I said as I turned at the next corner.

"Where?"

"Boy, aren't we impatient!" I joked, smiled, and then said seriously, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Dani said lovingly.

I drove us to the mountains where there was a spectacular view. I thought this would be a great place to propose.

We sat in silence and I tried to figure out what I was going to say. I finally decided to just go with my first instinct.

We arrived a few minutes after and as she looked around she exclaimed, "This is beautiful. You can really see everything."

"I'm glad you like it," I said as I stopped and turned off the ignition to my car.

I got out and ran to her side of the car. I opened the door and extended my hand to her, which she graciously accepted.

We walked hand in hand up to the railing, which overlooked the view. As she was looking at it, I was intensely watching her.

"It's beautiful," she said. She didn't realize I was looking at her.

"Yes, you are," I said. This made her turn her head to look at me.

"You're a goof…"

"A goof who is madly in love with you," I said.

She returned her sight back to the view.

Without thinking I whipped out the box and faced her.

"Dani?" I asked.

"Hmm," she said still deeply entranced by the breathtaking view.

"Look at me, baby," I asked.

She turned her head and looked into my eyes. Then I raised the box higher and it was then that I knew she saw it.

"Oh my God," she said tearfully.

I bent down onto my bended knee and took her hand with my free hand.

I took a big breath and said, "Dani, I love you. I love you so very much. My life was missing something, no, someone. Then you appeared. It was almost like the Heavens sent you down to Earth to be with me. How did I get so lucky?"

She smiled at me lovingly.

I continued, "I think that we've always known each other. It must be fate that we are standing here today. I don't know if it's fate or destiny, but I, for one, don't want to test it. All I want…all I could ever want in this world, is for you, Dani, to be my wife…"

Letting go of her hand, I opened the box and she saw her ring.

"Dani, will you make me the happiest and luckiest woman in the world? Will you marry me?"

I looked up at her in that position for a few seconds. She cupped my cheek with her hand while she looked me in the eyes.

Then she did something that I didn't see coming. She knelt down in front of me.

She said, "My life was so boring before you came along and kissed me the first time, ya remember that?"

I nodded and felt tears begin to fall.

"Quinn, you changed my life just by giving all of these wonderful opportunities. I want you to know that I not only love you, I adore you to the end of the world and back. I want to spend every second with you. Hell, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, yes I will marry you. Thank you for loving me enough to ask me," Dani said happily with tears falling down her face.

I smiled brightly and removed her ring from the box. I gently took her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Then I looked at it sitting here and kissed it a few times.

When I picked up my head, Dani's lips attacked mine in a hungry kiss. We inched closer and closer since we were still on our knees. I pulled her into a hug so she would be right against my body. She pulled me into hers too.

We toppled over onto the ground because of all of our movement. I managed to lie on top of her and we continued to kiss each other. I felt her hand begin to grope my chest and I felt my nipples harden quickly.

I picked up my head and looked at her. "Are you happy?"

"Quinn, I am over the moon. I can't believe you proposed!" Dani said as she looked up at me.

I sat up then and pulled her up with me,

"Thanks. The ground was kinda hard," she said with a smile.

I kissed her again passionately.

Then I got up and pulled her up with me. I found the box and gave it to her. "I don't know if you want this?"

She grabbed it from me and said, "Of course!"

The sun was beginning to set so I asked, "Wanna get out of here and see if we can see that movie?"

"Sure. Hey, it's our first movie as an _engaged _couple," she said with a toothy grin.

"Yes, my dear, it is!" I said as I kissed the top of her head and led her to the car.

**Opportunity V**

The day of our wedding, I felt so excited and happy and every other emotion that you could think of. I counted seconds to the time where I would see_ my_ Dani walk down the aisle to me.

It was a long time coming…three years since I had proposed. We had talked it over and decided that we wanted to be out of school and in our chosen professions. We also wanted to be living in an apartment together before we made this monumental, life changing decision. I can happily say that we've accomplished all of those things.

Dani is a recording artist for Hollywood Records. They have an office in New York City where Dani and I live now.

As for me? I turned out to be an assistant for a very prestigious advocacy law firm. We specialized in defending the LGBT rights. I had a promising future and that included having the love of my life standing next to me.

Anyway we were married on a Saturday afternoon in July. We wanted a summer wedding and then we spent our honeymoon on a seven-day, six-night Caribbean cruise. We were both so excited.

I was in the church getting dressed into my black tuxedo, white button up shirt, and black bow tie for my ceremony. I wore black mini heels. I had my short blonde hair slicked back. It almost looked like I just got out of the shower.

Yes, we were able to get married in a church since I had an "in" with the church considering my first advocacy internship in Ohio helped them out before. I had chosen Santana to be my "Best Man" and Brittany to be a groom's man. Dani chose her cousin who was almost like a sister and Dani's best friend from the town she moved away from to come to Lima to the her maid of honor and bridesmaid.

We had a hundred guests at the wedding in Lima, which was my entire family and most of Dani's family. Plus all of our friends and some teachers and coaches from the past. We decided to get married there because it was the place where we met and fell in love.

Finally it was time for me to walk down the aisle. I stood in the middle of my mother and father who on both sides. We walked down together and then they took their seats.

After I had entered, the wedding planner we hired had closed the doors. I looked at those doors intensely as I hoped to will them open with my strength. But it didn't work.

It didn't matter though because not even five minutes later, the doors opened and Dani's cousin and best friend began to walk down the aisle. They each winked at me when they got to me and I smiled at them. They walked off to their side of the church.

Then the music started.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
_

Dani and her parents began to walk down the aisle. She quickly glanced to her left and to her right to see all of the people who had joined us to celebrate our day.

Then her eyesight landed on me and never left. I could see her smile from where I was standing. Hell, you could see her smile from the moon!

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
_

The trio took their time as they walked slowly. They had practiced this the night before at the rehearsal because as Dani put it, "I'm gonna mess up, I know!"

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
_

In between the last verse and the chorus, tears had begun to fall down my cheeks. I thought about brushing them away quickly, but that meant that I'd probably have to look away from Dani. And that just wasn't gonna happen. I let them slide down my face.

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  


Dani and her two parents had finally gotten to me at the bottom of the stairs in front of the altar. It wasn't a long staircase. Only two steps.

Her father placed Dani's hand in mine. It symbolized that he was giving her away to me. Her mother kissed Dani's cheek and then she kissed my cheek. Then her husband escorted her to their seats and they sat down.

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on _

Dani picked out this Shania Twain song because she said it "described us totally!"

When she was finally in front of me I lifted up her veil and smiled at her. Dani was wearing the most beautiful white wedding dress that was complete with a long train behind it. It was super long, but it made her look stunning. The top part of the dress was off the shoulder and it magnified her neck and shoulders perfectly.

My favorite part of Dani?

There's just too many parts to say. If I had to, I'd say her eyes are number one and her neck was a close second. Coming in third would be her generous heart!

"You look amazing," I said and she smiled.

Then I escorted her up the two steps and the priest began the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated…" he said happily.

Dani and I focused on each other so intensely that it almost seemed like the priest wasn't even there.

"Opportunity…that is how these two wonderful people found each other! I hear that Quinn made the first move," he said and allowed time for the guests and even us to chuckle.

"Dani and Quinn are here today because a series of opportunities presented themselves to the two. Their first kiss, their first time, and the first time they declared their love for one another are all opportunities or as I like to see them, gifts from God!"

He looked around and then at us. "I don't think I actually need to ask this, but is there anyone who objects to their union? If so speak now or forever hold your peace!"

I saw Santana's head tilt in the direction of the guests. I almost laughed out loud, but I held it in.

"Wonderful! I understand that Dani and Quinn have written something for each other. Dani, please go first," he said and then took a step backwards.

"Quinn, you are my life and my light. You are my everything. I can't see my life without you and luckily now, I won't have to worry about that. Thank you for all of the opportunities that brought us together. I will cherish you for the rest of my life," Dani said and smiled at me. _  
_I didn't need any instruction from the preist.

"Dani, thank you for allowing me to have all of those opportunities. I count my blessings everyday that you did. Thank you for seeing something in me that made you want to not only be in my presence, but also love me completely like I know you do. I will cherish _you_ for the rest of my life," I said proudly.

Then the priest walked back to us and said, "May I please have the rings?"

I turned slightly to Santana who placed Dani's ring in my hand. While I did that, Dani turned to her best friend and she placed my ring in Dani's hand.

Once we returned to fully facing each other, the priest said, "Quinn, take Dani's ring and slide it onto her finger as you repeat after me. 'I, Quinn, take you, Dani, to be my wife. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of my life!'"

I repeated what he said to Dani as I slipped the ring onto her finger. Once it sat next to her beautiful engagement ring I lifted her hand up and kissed both of her rings like I had done when we got engaged.

"Dani, take Quinn's ring and slide it onto her finger as you say, 'I, Dani, take you, Quinn, to be my wife. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of my life!'"

Dani shakily and nervously repeated after the priest and slid my ring onto my finger. Our rings were silver to match her engagement ring. We had then engraved with the word, "Opportunity" on the inside of both rings.

When she was satisfied that the ring on my finger all of the way she took her other hand and massaged my hand.

"Dani and Quinn have exchanged vows and have exchanged rings. Now Quinn's best man, Santana, would like to read a passage about love," he said and looked to Santana.

She walked over to a microphone, pulled out a piece of paper, and said, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, It keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails…"

She walked away from the microphone to her spot behind Quinn. They exchanged smiles.  
"Thank you, Santana. That was lovely. So it gives me great pleasure to say, Quinn you may now kiss your bride!" the priest said joyfully.  
I walked right up to her and pulled her to me. I dipped her slightly and kissed her passionately. It wasn't a total make out kiss, but it was a sweet and message filled kiss. Once I had returned her to her standing position, the priest stepped in between us. He made us face our guests and he joined our hands together. When we were all facing forward he exclaimed, "I happily give you Mrs. and Mrs. Dani and Quinn Fabray!"  
With that our guests rose to their feet and applauded us loudly. We raised our hands over our heads and Dani even jumped up and down a little.

Then we proceeded to the back of the church with our wedding party behind us. Once we were in the hallway they walked over to the side to allow us to celebrate in privacy.  
"I love you," Dani said and kissed me.  
"Hmm, I love you more, Mrs. Fabray!" I said and kissed her.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"No, thank you, my beautiful angel!"

So the moral of this story is never let an opportunity pass you by. Yes, it may be scary. Yes, you may not succeed. But if you don't try, you won't know what might be. So my dear friends, make a promise to yourself to always try.

Thank you,

Quinn_  
_

_Author note: The only song in this story was "From This Moment" by Shania Twain._

_I hope you enjoyed my first one shot. I know it was long, but I hope you hung there. I'd love to hear what you thought. It's an unusual pairing I know. I had wanted to write something for them. _

_I used Roman numerals to after each "Opportunity". It's from one to five!_

_Thank you!  
_


End file.
